¡España, allá vamos!
by smile.in.love
Summary: Porque unas vacaciones pueden convertirse en una aventura... o algo así. Long-shot
1. ¡Nos ha tocado!

**¡ESPAÑA, ALLÁ VAMOS!**

**Cap. I ¡Nos ha tocado!**

- ¡Sherlock, nos ha tocado! – gritó John entrando en la sala con la respiración acelerada.

- ¿El qué? – lo miró extrañado.

- ¡El viaje a España!

- ¿El q… qué? – ahora lo miraba con cara de qué me estás contando.

- La semana pasada me dieron un cupón en el súper para un sorteo. No creí que nos tocara, pero lo rellené. ¡Y el premio era un viaje a España! ¡Qué ilusión!

- Uhm… un país interesante. Tiene una fiesta en verano que llama especialmente mi atención. Creo que se llama Saint George, Sant John… San Juan, eso es. ¿Podemos ir a verla, podemos? – cambió radicalmente su tono de profesor a niño de guardería.

-Claro – dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Disfrutaba con esa faceta de Sherlock. Ésa que sólo él conocía.

De repente, Sherlock desapareció, y se oyó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse tras él. John se quedó pensando si se habría enfadado por algo, pero pronto descartó esa idea. Si hubiese sido así, se lo habría dicho a la cara, es una de las cosas que le gustan de Sherlock, es fácil saber cuando está enfadado. Así que se fue a hacer ganchillo, una nueva afición que le daba algo de paz, que falta le hacía de vez en cuando.

Clic, clac, pum… - Sherlock, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Nadie contestó.

El ruido procedía de la habitación de Sherlock. John golpeó la puerta preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien?

Nadie contestó.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

_- ¿Estás bien? Se escuchan ruidos desde tu habitación, ¿qué estás haciendo? – **JW**_

_- He descubierto que tenemos que irnos la semana que viene. Tengo asuntos que resolver. - **SH**_

_- Saldré para la cena. Prepárame algo rico. – **SH**_

Prefirió no seguir preguntando, no sacaría nada. - Es tan reservado a veces – pensó un poco triste. Pero pronto se animó. Sherlock iba a cenar, tenía hambre. ¡Lo había conseguido!

- Estas oportunidades en la vida no se desaprovechan – exclamó para sí satisfecho.

Pasaron dos horas, tres, cuatro… John se quedó dormido en el sillón. Pero despertó en el sofá tapado con una manta.

Se sentó extrañado y miró a su alrededor. Todavía era de noche. Y lo vio. Tumbado a lo largo del sillón, con la cabeza en el reposabrazos y su mano izquierda colgando hacia el suelo.

Esa imagen del detective despertó en John una ternura desmesurada.

Por un instante, la luz de la luna dejó ver una nota sobre la mesa.

_Como no despertabas me he comido también la tuya. _

_Te he comprado comida china. ¿Me perdonas? – **SH**_

- Cómo no hacerlo – pensó John mientras miraba a su compañero entre sombras.

Su sueño se acababa de esfumar, así que decidió velar al protagonista del mismo.

Lo tapó con la misma manta que antes lo cubría a él y se dejó caer en el suelo, cogiendo suavemente la mano de su compañero, depositándola en su hombro, y acabando acunado sobre el hombre al que adoraba.

- Me despertaré antes que él para… - y el sueño lo abatió de nuevo.


	2. Los preparativos

LOS PREPARATIVOS

Sherlock despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Al ver a John en su regazo no pudo evitar darle un pequeño beso en la frente. Con sumo cuidado cogió al soldado entre sus brazos como si fuera de papel y lo llevó hasta su cama. Una vez John estuvo cómodo y Sherlock se hubo asegurado, éste comenzó a escoger ropa a diestro y siniestro.

- Uhm...sí.

- Uhm...no.

- Uhm...tampoco.

Dieron las doce del mediodía en el reloj del salón y John apareció en el umbral de la habitación de su compañero con una mezcla de sueño y desconcierto en su cara.

- ¿Me he perdido un huracán? - dijo al ver la ropa tirada por todos lados.

- Ah, ¿te refieres a esto? Cuando acabe puedes recogerlo.

Al ver cómo la cara del rubio tornaba a pocos amigos se corrigió sobre la marcha.

- E...en cuanto acabe lo recojo - dijo al fin.

Y en la cara de su compañero apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Ah, por cierto, nos vamos en cinco horas.

John se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿No nos íbamos la semana que viene?

- Eh...no. En cinco horas. La página de ayer estaba equivocada. No yo, la página.

- Pero tengo que avisar en el trabajo.

- Avisado.

- Y...

- Avisado, avisado y...ah, sí...avisado.

- De...acuerdo. Voy a hacer mi...

- ¡HECHA! - gritó el moreno.

- Sherlock, creo que hemos llegado demasiado pronto.

- Para evitar posibles imprevistos es necesario llegar tres horas antes. Lo he comprobado.

- ¿Comprobado? – pensó John. – No preguntaré. ¿Un té en la cafetería de la esquina?

- Tú invitas.

- Sherlock, ¿qué té ocurre?

Su compañero le había cogido la mano con fuerza.

- Nada - y soltó su mano. Pero ahora fue John quien se la cogió entre las suyas, y Sherlock lo agradeció inmensamente en un cruce de miradas.


	3. Bueno, ¡bienvenido a España!

**BUENO, ¡BIENVENIDO A ESPAÑA!**

**Ya en el aeropuerto de Valencia… **

- Bueno, ¡bienvenido a España! Valencia dijiste, ¿no? Muy bonito. Vaya, hace un poco de frío.

- Ya te dije, John, que no te fiaras de los tópicos. Por eso, en vez de leer tu libro "Foreigners in Spain one week" investigué por internet… y miré el Meteosat.

John sintió cómo la calidez le envolvía. Era Sherlock, que se había quitado su chaqueta para cubrir ahora sus hombros, porque no soporta verle pasar frío… ni calor, ni hambre… ni nada que le lastime.

- ¿Co… cogemos un taxi? – dijo John algo nervioso. – ¡Taxi!

- ¿Dónde les llevo? – preguntó un taxista un tanto ansioso.

- Avenida de los Naranjos, por favor. John se quedó pasmado. ¿Desde cuándo sabía Sherlock español? ¿Qué más no sabía de Sherlock? Dejó de pensar en eso. La lista sería interminable.

- He leído en revistas de divulgación que a mayor dominio del idioma menor es el timo por parte de los taxistas – dijo en voz baja.

- Baje la primera a la derecha y la segunda a la izquierda.

- ¿Te sabes el mapa de la ciudad? Asombroso. Sherlock sonrió orgulloso.

- A 100 metros gire de nuevo a la izquierda…

- ¿Si sabe cómo llegar por qué no va en autobús, caballero? – respondió el taxista ante las continuas indicaciones de Sherlock.

- Porque este tipo de transporte es más cómodo, aunque puede que más caro, dependiendo de las ganas con las que se haya levantado de tomarnos el pelo.

- ¡Mire! – gritó el taxista exasperado. ¡Págueme la carrera, bájese del coche y desaparezca de mi vista!

Sherlock le pagó de mala gana y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia algún lugar.

John sólo se limitó a seguirle. No entendía nada, sólo hablaban en español, pero por las caras, y conociendo la relación de Sherlock con los taxistas, el resto podía imaginárselo.

- Por algo tengo que llamarles yo siempre – suspiró mientras caminaba a marcha forzada para alcanzar al detective.

Por suerte el hotel no estaba muy lejos.

- ¿Qué desean? – dijo un atento recepcionista.

- Tenemos una reserva de siete días a nombre de John Watson.

- Así es. Habitación 473. ¡Qué pasen una buena estancia!

- Gracias – acerté a decir. No entendía nada, sólo mi nombre. Esperaba que todo fuera bien.

- Todo va bien, John – dijo Sherlock transmitiendo tanta tranquilidad que me quedé embobado.

- John, ¿subes o te quedas?

Sherlock ya se encontraba en el ascensor.

- Subo, subo… - Bájate, bájate – pensó sonrojado por la situación.

- ¿Qué te p…?

- ¡Nada! ¡Dale al botón! ¿Dónde está la prisa? – dijo claramente nervioso.

- A veces me sorprendes, John… pero otras no – dijo, con tal picardía que John tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta de Sherlock, que aún llevaba puesta. Al hacerlo, tiró de la camisa lo suficiente como para dejar ver un poco su abdomen.

Sherlock soltó un gruñido de placer, y al darse cuenta, su pálido rostro se coloreó. Quiso disimularlo con un golpe de tos, pero era demasiado tarde. John lo miraba con unos ojos dudosos.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y el menor salió tan rápido que cuando John quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en el baño de la habitación.

El mayor cogió la tarjeta de la puerta - ¡Qué desastre de hombre! – pensó, y cerró la puerta tras él. Nada más andar unos pasos…

- ¿Cama de matrimonio? Sherlock, ¿no especificaste dos camas? – gritó para que Sherlock le oyera desde el baño.

Sherlock se encontraba frente al espejo, intentando calmarse.

- Cálmate, Sherlock, cálmate. Relájate, eso es… ¡maldita sea, esto no funciona!

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – siguió gritando John.

- No es el momento, John – pensaba apoyado en el lavabo. No es para nada el momento de escuchar tu voz, tu dulce voz... Aun cuando gritas me resulta tan hermosa… ¡Oh, no, no! ¡Esto no funcionaaa! – siguió pensando empezando a desesperarse.

John desistió en el intento. En algún momento tendría que salir. Entonces le cantaría las cuarenta.

Decidió tumbarse en la cama para probarla. Estaba muy cansado y, bueno, ya que la tenía, sería un poco tonto desaprovecharla.

Se quitó la ropa, ya sucia de todo el viaje, y empezó a ponerse el pantalón del pijama, cuando Sherlock salió del baño sólo con una toalla en la cintura.

Al verle, John perdió el equilibrio y se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Suerte que era de parquet.


	4. No puedo,,, te quiero

**NO PUEDO… TE QUIERO**

Sherlock corrió hasta donde se encontraba.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? - dijo elevando un poco la barbilla de John. Y el tiempo se paró, envueltos en un silencio tan sólo roto por un quejido.

- ¡Ay! - dijo John suavemente sin apartarse de su mano.

Sherlock se inclinó más aún hacia él, tanto que dejó que se entreabriera un poco la toalla que le cubría.

John se agobió de pronto y se alejó de él, quedándose sentado donde estaba.

Sherlock, a su vez, se dejó caer en el suelo, tumbado boca arriba, con la mano que antes sostenía el rostro de John, ahora cubriendo el suyo.

Pero estaban demasiado cansados para pensar, cenar o cualquier cosa, así que sólo durmieron.

Sherlock se quedó en la misma posición, pero John, aún un poco sin saber qué hacer, apoyó su cabeza en el colchón, y ahí, por fin se durmió.

Era aún de noche cuando John despertó, todo dolorido por la mala postura, cuando vio a Sherlock en el mismo lugar, pero ahora acurrucado por el frío. Pensó en subirlo a la cama, pero dudaba si podría con él, así que para no despertarle se quitó la camisa y cubrió el torso del menor. Se quitó el cinturón para no hacerle daño y lo abrazo para darle calor, acomodándolo en su omóplato.

- Te ves tan dulce así - pensó para sí. Y volvió a dormirse.

Salían los primeros rayos de sol cuando John abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez encontró los de su compañero bien abiertos, mirándole.

Sherlock acercó su mano hacia el labio de John esta vez.

- Está hinchado - dijo mirándolo fijamente como cuando lo hacía por el microscopio. Y se levantó para ir hasta el congelador del mueble bar y volver en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con una bolsa con hielo.

- Ven - dijo acercándose de nuevo hasta él, con la mano izquierda sobre su pómulo derecho y la derecha con la bolsa sobre la herida con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Entonces Sherlock depositó un profundo beso donde antes se encontraba su mano, acompañado de algo más.

- ¿Lágrimas? - pensó John. No entendía nada.

Sherlock se encerró en el baño, de nuevo. Las lágrimas caían por la comisura de sus labios, que no paraban de decir casi para sí: - no puedo, no puedo..., mientras su mente le atormentaba con: te quiero, te quiero...

Mientras, John seguía como si estuviera clavado al suelo. Tenía en una mano la bolsa con el hielo, y la otra donde segundos antes había estado la de Sherlock.

Tal era el desacuerdo entre la cabeza y el corazón del moreno que su mente no pudo más, y se reseteó.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - se pregunto a sí mismo en el mismo baño donde se hallaba desde hacía ya un buen rato.

Salió del baño exactamente igual a como entró en él, con la toalla en la cintura, pero con un rostro más sereno.

- John, prepárame un té - dijo como de costumbre.


	5. Pero, ¿qué está pasando?

**PERO, ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?**

- Sherlock, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente. ¿Dónde estamos?

- Sherlock, no te entiendo nada. ¿Quieres dejar de hablar en español? Sabes de sobra que yo no sé.

- Pero John - dijo totalmente confundido - no sé hablar de otra forma. Por supuesto, seguía hablando en español.

John no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, porque, para empezar, no se estaba enterando.

Mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas para ver qué hacía, Sherlock se dispuso a ducharse de nuevo.

- Madre mía, este hombre vive en el baño - pensó para sí.- Con suerte, cuando salga, todo volverá a la normalidad – dijo en un gran suspiro.

Sherlock salió del baño de la misma forma que lo llevaba haciendo todo el día.

- Esto tiene que ser un déjà vu de esos o lo que sea.

- Tu turno, John.

- No puede ser, sigue siendo español… español... me voy a volver loco...

Y se metió en el maldito baño transformador.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿qué hago? - decía una y otra vez.- Vale que la situación anterior era tensa y no sabía cómo iba a salir de ella, pero esto...

Salió hacia donde se encontraba su compañero, con la ya mítica toalla a la cintura. Esta situación comenzaba a resultar un tanto cómica, pero no para John.

Sherlock se encontraba ya abrochándose el pantalón cuando se volvió para mirarle.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mientras me visto? – dijo un John un poco descarado.

- No tienes nada que yo no tenga – dijo el moreno sin quedarse atrás.

John seguía sin entender nada, pero por su cara se hacía una ligera idea de sus intenciones.

Cuando el mayor se quitó la toalla, una excitante sensación atravesó sus ojos hasta su corazón.

Cuando éste acabó de vestirse y levantó la mirada, la de Sherlock se encontraba fija en el suelo, intentando controlar una situación nueva para él.

- ¿Desayunamos?

- Ehh... sí... claro.

- Supongo que habrás dicho que no, pero vamos a ir de todas formas.

Sherlock salió de la habitación justo detrás de él, aún perdido en la conversación.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué te ha pasado? No, da igual, no te esfuerces, no te iba a entender. Pero es que es tan raro... Y además, estás desayunando... En serio, ¿qué me he perdido?

Sherlock seguía desayunando como si no fuera con él, pero claro, John sabía que el menor podía hacer perfectamente varias cosas a la vez, y que se estaba enterando de todo con todo detalle.

De pronto, Sherlock cogió al mayor de la mano y casi lo arrastró hasta la habitación, le sentó en la cama presionando suavemente sus hombros, y corrió al baño, al maldito baño, tenía que ser una broma, por favooorrr...

- Pero qué...

Sherlock traía un rollo de papel higiénico y un bolígrafo que le habría cogido a alguien.

La imagen era de lo más surrealista, y John no pudo evitar escapar una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

El menor le miró con cara de sí tú ríete que ahora verás.

Desplegó un poco de papel higiénico en el suelo, se sentó junto a él y empezó a dibujar.

John le miraba desde la cama. Se inclinó un poco para ver por encima de sus hombros, pero tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo sobre la espalda de Sherlock, abrazándole por reflejo. El moreno cogió sus manos como reacción a algo inesperado, y ahí las mantuvo, cogiéndolas ahora con una sola mano, e indicando con la otra a un distraído John lo que había dibujado en tan poco tiempo.

¿Qué has dibujado, Sherlock? No entiendo qué quieres decirme.

El menor bufo, cansado ya de no poder comunicarse, y también frustrado ante la falta de entendimiento de John. Cogió a John como estaba en su espalda y lo levantó del suelo. John no sabía dónde cogerse para no caerse.

- ¡Sherlock, me vas a tirar! ¡Sherlock...! ¡Sher...!

El moreno los tiró a ambos sobre la cama.

Sherlock empezó a golpear la almohada con rabia. John no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan impotente... Así que hizo lo primero que le dijo su corazón. Deslizó su brazo por la cintura de Sherlock y lo dejó ahí. A los pocos segundos, una mano helada cogió la suya, mucho más cálida. John sonrió ampliamente ante esta reacción, y sabiendo que Sherlock estaba nervioso, lo notaba, y no sólo por el ritmo de sus latidos, dijo a fin de tranquilizarlo:

- Encontraremos una solución. Confía en mí.

Y eso era todo lo que Sherlock necesitaba escuchar.


	6. Un playero día

**UN PLAYERO DÍA**

- ¡Despierta John, despierta, despierta...! – dijo Sherlock cerca de su oído.

Y al ver que esto no funcionaba, le vació una jarra de agua fría sobre su cara.

- ¡Aghaphag! ¿Qué pasa, qué pasa? ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? ¿Quieres ahogarme? – dijo John sobresaltado.

- ¡Hoy es San Juan! ¡Vamos! – insistió el moreno zarandeándole, aunque éste seguía medio dormido.

- ¡Au! ¡Estate quieto ya! ¡Estabas más guapo durmiendo! - dijo ruborizándose al escucharse.

Sherlock le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa orgulloso mientras se giraba.

- ¿Qué es esto? – John miró extrañado el libro que se encontrada encima de la almohada. ¡Español para dummies! ¿Para dummies? ¿Sher...? - pero Sherlock ya se había esfumado.

- Uhm… Bueno, ya que está aquí... ¿Cómo se dirá cabezota?, ¿y orgulloso?, y...

**Un par de horas después...**

- ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡No puedes desa...desaparecer así! – John era bueno con los idiomas, pero necesitaba un mínimo de tiempo para salir del paso.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Hay una fiesta en la playa! – dijo Sherlock casi eufórico, obviando la pregunta.

- ¡Tú odias las fiestas! – respondió John secamente.

- ¡Pero en ésta hay fuego! – dijo el moreno con los ojos chispeantes.

A John le dio un ataque de risa.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - dijo Sherlock algo escéptico.

- ¡Vámonos antes de qué se apague! - dijo aún entre risas cogiendo al menor de la manga de la camisa.

**Ya en la playa...**

- ¡Mira John! ¡Mira! ¡John, no me estás mirando!

- ¡Qué sí te estoy mirando! ¡No seas crío! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Te vas a quemar! - decía elevando la voz hacia un Sherlock despreocupado saltando la hoguera.

**Y la noche llegó entre fuego y agua...**

- ¡Al final te has quemado! – dijo John con tono paternal.

- ¡Au! ¡Pero no con el fuego! ¡Auu! ¡Con cuidado! – se quejaba Sherlock al contacto de su piel quemada con las manos de John, embadurnadas en after-sun.

- No seas tan quejica. Esto te pasa por no hacerme caso y no echarte crema... ¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas ahora?

- ¿Al agua? ¿Te vienes? – dijo Sherlock como si tal cosa.

- No... Yo... – a John le asaltó la duda.

Sherlock se acercó, se arrodilló a su lado, se mojó los labios con agua y le dio un húmedo beso en el puente de la nariz. John cerró los ojos instintivamente. Cuando los abrió, Sherlock se encontraba ya muy lejos de él, nadando en un mar de gente.

- ¡Au! - en ese momento el mayor se dio cuenta de que él también se había quemado... y de algo más.

- ¡Me muero de hambre! - dijo Sherlock nada más volver, sacudiéndose como un perro. - ¿Qué es todo esto? - señaló extrañado.

- Son cosas que he comprado en una tienda aquí al lado mientras tú te creías una sirena. Mira: esto es una sombrilla, esto dos esterillas, esto una tienda de campaña...

- Ya, ya. ¿Y la comida? - dijo rebuscando por todos lados.

- Aquí, está aquí, deja de revolverlo todo – dijo John volviendo a poner las cosas en su sitio.

- No me gusta – no tardó en decir Sherlock.

- Pruébalo primero – contestó John pacientemente.

- No – volvió a decir el moreno.

- Sí – insistió John.

- Nogoht...

John le había metido el tenedor con comida en la boca, aprovechando que estaba abierta.

- ¡Trágatelo! ¡Venga! – insistió John una vez más.

Sherlock tragó finalmente la comida, no sin cara de niño enfadado.

- Así me gusta - dijo John satisfecho y con una sonrisa vacilante.

- Aaah - Sherlock abrió la boca en forma de a.

Ante la cara de escepticismo de John siguió con la intentona.

- Aaah.

John por fin comprendió la situación, y tras algunas dudas, accedió a la graciosa petición.

- ¿No piensas comer solo nunca más? – dijo el mayor con tono burlón.

- No finjas que no te gusta – respondió el moreno levantando una ceja en gesto de _yo sé que te gusta_ y dando otro bocado a la tortilla.

John carraspeó un poco y volvió a su compostura, no sin un fugaz cruce de pupilas y rubores.

Cuando ya hubieron terminado de comer, una para John, una para Sherlock, sonó no muy lejos una canción de guitarra.

- Ya recojo yo... tranquilo... no te preocupes...- dijo John con tono irónico.

- ¡Gracias! - respondió Sherlock, dándole un pequeño beso en el labio inferior, y echando a correr hacia la música.

John se quedó con una tonta sonrisa en los labios mirando cómo su compañero se alejaba radiante como cuando estaban en mitad de un gran caso.

Tan ensimismado que no se dio ni cuenta cuando esos ojos grisáceos se encontraron de nuevo junto a él.

- ¡Ven, vamos, date prisa, qué empieza!

Sherlock le cogió de la mano y le llevó hasta la hoguera.

- ¡Va a empezar el ritual! dijo el menor entusiasmado.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó John sin comprender.

- Shuu. Qué empieza. Y todos se dieron la mano, ante la incomprensión de John.

Una joven que se encontraba a la izquierda del mayor empezó a recitar algo, ante lo que éste dio un repullo y su compañero tuvo que morderse un poco la lengua para intentar amortiguar la risa.


	7. El embrujo

_Búhos, lechuzas, sapos y brujas._

_Demonios maléficos y diablos, espíritus de las nevadas vegas._

_Cuervos, salamandras y meigas, hechizos de las curanderas._

_Podridas cañas agujereadas, hogar de gusanos y de alimañas._

_Fuego de las almas en pena, mal de ojo, negros hechizos, olor de los muertos, truenos y rayos._

_Ladrido del perro, anuncio de la muerte; hocico del sátiro y pie del conejo._

_Pecadora lengua de la mala mujer casada con un hombre viejo._

_Infierno de Satán y Belcebú, fuego de los cadáveres en llamas, cuerpos mutilados de los_

_indecentes, pedos de los infernales culos, rugido de la mar embravecida._

_Vientre inútil de la mujer soltera, maullar de los gatos en celo, pelo malo y sucio de la cabra_

_mal parida._

Sherlock y John se miraron curiosos, pero volvieron la mirada al frente cuando la chica prosiguió.

_Con este cazo levantaré las llamas de este fuego que se asemeja al del infierno, y huirán las_

_brujas a caballo de sus escobas, yéndose a bañar a la playa de las arenas gordas._

_¡Oíd, oíd! los rugidos que dan las que no pueden dejar de quemarse en el aguardiente_

_quedando así purificadas._

_Y cuando esta queimada baje por nuestras gargantas, quedaremos libres de los males de_

_nuestra alma y de todo embrujamiento._

_Fuerzas del aire, tierra, mar y fuego, a vosotros hago esta llamada: si es verdad que tenéis_

_más poder que la humana gente, aquí y ahora, haced que los espíritus de los amigos que_

_están fuera, participen con nosotros de esta queimada._

Todos los presentes bebieron un chupito de aguardiente, que quemaba como fuego en sus gargantas.

- ¡El fuego quema y el agua purifica! - gritó por último la chica, y todos fueron directos al agua. Sherlock tiró de John, todavía cogido de su mano, y ambos zambulleron en el agua helada hasta el último poro de su cuerpo.

Quizá fue San Juan, quizá el aguardiente, quizá la emoción, o quizá la suerte, cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron, sus ojos se encontraron, sus manos se entrelazaron, sus miembros entraron en contacto y sus labios pasaron a la acción, buscándose y encontrándose, explorándose y descubriéndose, sintiendo lo que tanto tiempo habían estado esperando, incluso sin saberlo. Y se fusionaron en un solo, cogiendo aire sólo cuando sus pulmones casi ardían, y volviendo enseguida al trabajo ya empezado, desatados, apasionados, saboreando cada rincón de sus cuerpos... y la Luna elevó la marea hasta la tienda de campaña, y ambos acabaron dentro casi sin darse cuenta, hasta que el Sol les saludó por el horizonte.

- Mmm... Buenos días - dijo Sherlock aún adormilado.

- Buenos días - dijo John con mejor despertar, abrazando al más alto, que se encontraba recostado sobre su pecho. Acariciaba sus rizos azabaches, apartándolos de su suave frente, una y otra vez, lentamente, como si el tiempo no pasara...

- ¡Beso! - pidió el menor casi entre susurros, y John, gustoso, rozo los labios de su ahora amante, enlazando sus lenguas en un gemido ahogado.

Ahora era John el que se encontraba entre los brazos de Sherlock, encima de éste, tan cerca...

- ¿Me quieres? - dijo Sherlock aún medio dormido, con un brillo en los ojos que John hacía mucho que no veía.

- John se acercó a sus labios y le dijo en un susurro: ¿lo dudas?

Y comenzaron de nuevo los abrazos, los suspiros, los encuentros...

- ¡Perdonen, es hora de desalojar la playa, vayan terminando!

- Váyase a...

- Enseguida salimos, agente - dijo John apretando la mano de su compañero, quién entendió el mensaje y apretó los labios con fuerza. Pero se vengó con un pequeño bocado en el cuello.

- ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué haces? - dijo John masajeándose la zona dolorida.

- ¡Venganza! - dijo sacando la lengua.

**Ya en el hotel...**

- Sherlock, has hecho ya la... ¡Sherlock, levántate del sofá, que tenemos que irnos!

El moreno parecía haber entrado en su palacio mental, así que John, tras un largo suspiro, comenzó a hacer la maleta de éste.

- ¿Qué haces con mi maleta? - preguntó el menor apareciendo por detrás y envolviéndole en un cálido abrazo.

- Lo que tú no haces - le dijo su compañero mirándole con cara de enfado.

- No te enfades - dijo deslizando sus brazos hasta cubrirlo por completo, y resbalando sus labios hasta besar su cuello.

- No hagas eso, sabes que no puedo resistirme - dijo John algo acalorado, dejándose llevar.

- Espera un momento - dijo ahora un poco más serio mientras se desenredaba de los brazos del moreno.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Sherlock algo asustado ante el cambio de actitud repentina.

- ¡Escúchate! - siguió diciendo John, mientras la alegría ganaba terreno a la seriedad.

- ¿Qué tengo que escuchar? - respondió Sherlock algo desubicado.

- ¡Ya no hablas en español! ¡Mírate, vuelves a hablar en inglés! - dijo saltándosele las lágrimas.

- No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado, incluso con el diccionario de español para dummies, que ya te vale... - dijo cambiando el tono a uno de reprimenda en esta última frase.

Sherlock sólo lo envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos, pues, aun sabiendo que su impotencia había sido equiparable a la de John, ahora mismo era precisamente su John el que le necesitaba. Por eso, dejó su necesidad de atención a un lado para dedicarse a él por completo.

- ¡Sherlock, vamos a perder el avión! - dijo John aún entre sus brazos.

- Mmm... Un ratito más...- dijo el moreno sintiéndolo bajo su piel.

Y John no podía decirle que no. Se estaba tan bien...

**Ya en el aeropuerto...**

- ¡No llegamos, no llegamos...! - gritaba John de camino a la terminal.

- ¡Qué sí llegamos! ¡Mira, queda media hora! - dijo Sherlock señalando un panel informativo.

**Ya en el avión...**

- ¡Por los pelos, siempre corriendo, esto no puede ser sano...! - protestaba John, casi sin aire, inclinado hacia delante y con las manos en las rodillas.

- ¡Qué exagerado! - dijo Sherlock, con la atención centrada en encontrar un buen sitio.

John se disponía a contestarle cuando el moreno le cogió de la mano y de llevó suavemente hasta su asiento.

- ¡Me pido ventana! - dijo el menor saltando el asiento de John para llegar hasta el suyo.

El posible enfado de John se evaporó, como siempre.

- Cómo voy a enfadarme con él... - pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios, mientras veía a un Sherlock ensimismado con lo que veía por la ventanilla.

En el viaje de vuelta Sherlock hablaba y hablaba sin parar, saltando de un tema a otro, tanto que a John iba a estallarle la cabeza.

Dedujo que estaría nervioso, pero al que iba a darle un ataque de nervios era a él, que estaba a su lado. Así que pensó en algo. Quizá no funcionaría, pero por intentarlo…

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sherlock, y éste, al verlo tan acomodado, decidió callarse para que durmiera.

- ¡Bien, ha funcionado, ha funcionado! - pensó entusiasmado el mayor, esforzándose para mantener la serenidad de su rostro.

-Siempre consigues lo que quieres - pensó el menor, quedándose dormido sobre la cabeza de John, su John.

**Ya en Baker Street...**

- Sheeerlooock - gritó John desde el salón. ¿Qué le has hecho a la tele?

- Nada - dijo éste disimulado desde la cocina.- ¿Un té?


	8. Como siempre pero mejor

**Como siempre pero mejor**

- ¿Cómo que nada? ¡La última vez que la apagué funcionaba! - siguió gritando John mientras se acercaba hasta sólo unos centímetros de Sherlock.

- ¿Ah… sí? ¡Cuidado, que quema! - dijo el más alto ofreciéndole una taza humeante.

- Gracias... ¡pero no cambies de tema! ¡Arregla la tele antes de que vuelva! - dijo elevando el tono de voz en un intento de presión hacia su compañero. Un vago intento...

- ¡Arregla la tele antes de que vuelva! - repitió Sherlock con tono burlón.

John, que se encontraba ya abriendo la puerta de la entrada, volvió medio cuerpo hasta poder ver a su compañero, quién rápidamente esquivó su mirada y borró todo rastro de burla.

John volvió a girarse para finalmente cruzar la puerta tras un portazo.

Sherlock bufó, dejándose caer sentado en el suelo con su taza ya fría.

La verdad era que había estado trasteando con la televisión esa misma mañana. Se había despertado pronto, John seguía durmiendo y estaba aburriéndose un poco. Pero no había salido bien. Definitivamente no.

- Ahora me va a tocar comprar otra - dijo en un hilo de voz, mirando hacia la puerta.

En otras circunstancias hubiera pasado olímpicamente, pero otras circunstancias serían no vivir con John, así que no era discutible.

Se levantó de mala gana, dejó la taza en el fregadero y cogió el primer taxi que vio hasta una tienda de electrodomésticos mínimamente decente.

**Ya en la tienda…**

- Y ésta tiene doscientos canales, TDT incorporado, dos euroconectores, HDMI...

- No… tampoco – volvió a decir el detective.

- Es la vigésimo - novena que le enseño. ¿Seguro que sabe lo que busca?

- Más que su jefe – dijo el moreno mirando otro modelo.

- Bueno, si quiere puede ver nuestro catálogo por Internet. Ésta es nuestra web – dijo el empleado enseñándole una tarjeta.

- La tengo muy vista - respondió secamente sin prestar atención.

- Pues nada, siga mirando… - dijo al fin, aliviado de poder alejarse.

_- Sherlock, ¿dónde estás? - __**JW**_

_- Comprando una televisión – __**SH**_

_**- **__¿Comprando una televisión dónde? – __**JW**_

_- En Argos* __**- SH**_

_- ¿Y cómo va la compra? - __**JW**_

_..._

_- Voy para allá. Espérame ahí - __**JW**_

_- Y no formes ningún follón, por favor - __**JW**_

_- Aquí te espero - __**SH**_

**Una vez John entró en la tienda…**

- ¿Dónde estará...? – John se puso de puntillas para poder verle entre tanta gente.

- Señor, si quiere puedo darle la dirección de otras tiendas...

- ¡Ahí está! - dijo John entre un suspiro y una sonrisa.

- No quiero la dirección de ninguna...

- Hola, ¿qué tal? Tranquilo, ya la buscamos nosotros... – dijo John al dependiente, llevándose a Sherlock a unos metros.

- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? – preguntó el mayor con incertidumbre.

- No sé. ¿Qué hora es? – dijo Sherlock un poco aturdido.

- Las dos y media – respondió John mirando su reloj.

- Pues cinco horas – dijo el moreno tranquilamente.

- ¿Para comprar una tele? – volvió a preguntar John, con una expresión cada vez más sorpresiva.

- La elección debe ser certera – respondió Sherlock seriamente.

- Sherlock - le dijo John al oído.- Se va a volver a romper. Coge la primera que te guste y vámonos a almorzar, me muero de hambre.

John terminó la frase con un tono casi suplicante.

- A ver... – el menor se puso a mirar televisiones otra vez.

- ¡Vale, la elijo yo! ¡Ésta y a comer! - dijo rápidamente el mayor empujando suavemente a Sherlock hacia la caja registradora.

**Ya en casa...**

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó John una vez terminó de instalar la televisión. O la instalaba él o quién sabe cuándo podría verla funcionar.

- Buena elección. Estaba dentro de mis preferencias – respondió el moreno desde su horizontal posición en el sofá.

- Sí, sí... – dijo el mayor, distraído con el ticket de compra. - ¡Sherlock! – gritó de repente.

- ¡Qué pasa! – se sobresaltó su compañero, abriendo los ojos más de la cuenta, pero sin moverse de su posición.

- ¡Nos ha tocado! ¡Nos ha tocado! – gritaba John por toda la habitación.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Sherlock, aunque realmente no le interesaba demasiado.

- ¡Otro viaje! – respondió el rubio con gran emoción.

- ¿A dónde esta vez? – preguntó ahora el menor, masticando cada una de las palabras.

- ¡A Australia! – tardó en decir John, pues no encontraba dónde estaba escrito el destino. Pero eso no frenó su entusiasmo, sino que lo aumentó aún más, si podía.

Sherlock se levantó y cogió, con agilidad y cara de _en otro momento, gracias,_ el premio de las manos de John.

- Tengo una idea mejor - dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios, ante el visible desconcierto de éste.

- ¡Señora Hudson! - gritó a plena voz.

- No hace falta que grites, jovencito, que no estoy sorda – respondió la mujer subiendo por las escaleras, tardando relativamente poco.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y entregándole el ticket.

- ¡Pero si hoy no es mi cumpleaños! - dijo la mujer sin entender nada.

- Ah… ¿no? - dubitó Sherlock. Bueno, pues tómelo como un adelanto.

- ¡Ah! ¡Australia! ¡Ah! ¡Voy a decírselo a la señora Turner para que me acompañe! - y les dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a cada uno, tras lo que bajó las escaleras a más velocidad de la recomendada para su edad.

- ¿Te has enfadado? – preguntó Sherlock, volviéndose hacia su compañero con ojos de cordero.

- ¡Claro que no! - respondió John con una tierna sonrisa. ¡Ha sido conmovedor! - dijo envolviendo su cintura y apretándose contra su pecho.

El menor le correspondió con sus largos brazos alrededor de su espalda hasta darle un gran apretón a sus nalgas.

- No seas ansioso, la señora Hudson puede subir en cualquier momento. Tenemos la semana entera para nosotros.

- Todavía tardará una hora... y otra con la otra vecina. Tranquilo... esto es sólo un anticipo…

FIN

*** Argos: Cadena de tiendas con venta de productos variados, entre ellos electrodomésticos, por catálogo o en recinto, con sede en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda.**

**Éste es el capítulo final. Espero que os haya gustado. Siento si alguna vez lío las cosas más de la cuenta. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, por seguirme y por ponerme en favoritos ¡Muchísimas gracias! **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	9. 9 Extra: Explicación

_**Me explico:**_

Sherlock no lleva bien los sentimientos, todos lo sabemos, son difíciles para él. Por eso, en esta situación tan estresante, donde siente cosas nuevas que no sabe qué significan ni cómo lidiar con ellas, se encuentra tan saturado que su cabeza salta. Se encuentra como siempre, sólo que ahora sólo habla en español.

Esto puede ocurrir de verdad. En una persona que domina dos idiomas, como es su caso en el fic, en caso de amnesia, por ejemplo, por shock, como es el caso, puede que no recuerde cómo hablar en uno de ellos, pero el otro puede seguir dominándolo perfectamente.

Frente a esta situación no recuerda cómo hablar inglés porque es el idioma que comparte con John. El español, en cambio, al hablarlo sólo él, le da un respiro a tal embotamiento mental.

_**¡Espero haber resultado de ayuda y no haberlo liado más!**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer y por todos los comentarios tan halagadores y reconfortantes! ¡Animan a seguir escribiendo cada día más!**_


End file.
